


Extra Ordinary

by LilLostLady



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Beta Wanted, Childhood Friends, Complicated Relationships, De-aged FemNaruto, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, FutureNaruto, Humor, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Future Realtionship(s), Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLostLady/pseuds/LilLostLady
Summary: Obito Uchiha was running late again but at least this time he had an honest to goodness excuse, "But Sensei, it's true a girl fell from the sky, so I took her to the hospital." FemNaru/Obito DeagedFemNaru TimeTravel





	1. The Girl Who Fell From the Sky and The Boy Who Unfortunately Was Crashed Into

Obito Uchiha awoke early for once so early in fact that he was sure that nothing be it an old lady in need of help with her groceries or a cat stuck high up in some tree would make him late. In fact, today he was pretty sure he could do both if he really had to and still he'd make it to the training ground to meet with his team with time to spare.

The genin was running to the training ground all the while sporting a huge grin, he could just imagine it now, Kakashi apologizing for all those times he was rude to him despite his good excuses and they were good ones.

His daydreaming got the better of him for a moment as he pictured the scene within his mind, 'I'm sorry for never being understanding, I now know that I was wrong about you this whole time, you're truly an inspirational ninja and I hope to be just like you one day.'

Imagining Kakashi's apology was great and all but even better than that would be Rin's reaction of finally realizing what a great ninja he was all the while confessing her love to the Uchiha it would make for the perfect day and today it just might happen well maybe, a boy could dream after all.

And dream he did or more accurately daydream this time about his female teammate, 'You were here even earlier than me today, I never realized what a dedicated ninja you are! Oh Obito, you're the love of my life who needs Kakashi when I have someone as great, talented and as on time as you are!'

Continuing on with the same daydream he pictured his sensei Minato in the background looking on and nodding his head all the while with a proud smile adorning his face before ruffling Obito's hair and telling him how proud of him he was, 'Great job being on time Obito, you showed up before Kakashi even, I knew there was a reason you were my favorite student I'm so proud of you.'

The young Uchiha boy couldn't keep the growing grin off of his face at his own imagination so lost in his own world he barely avoids running into some early morning civilians going about their day, he dodges around them and turns his head yelling back a quick, "Sorry about that," with a wave of his hand at the disgruntled villagers he turns around and continues on.

After the close call, the ninja starts paying more attention to his surrounding and shaking away his fantasies so as not to be late or embarrass himself by running into a tree or something.

He just knows that Kakashi would pick up on it if he did with his 'I'm cool, so I know everything embarrassing that you've ever done stare'. It was a real look he knew because he's experienced it before.

After running for another minute this time more focused on his destination Obito notices something strange and slows to a stop, it's nothing visually noticeable around him just a feeling one that's kinda familiar yet somehow not at the same time.

The young Uchiha ninja surveys the surrounding area for the source of this feeling all the while wishing that he'd already activated his Sharingan. Still, after a moment of nothing happening, he starts to feel silly and then laughs at his self for getting so worked up over nothing.

It must all be in his head but just as he's about to shake off the weird feeling for good he suddenly knows he needs to look upward towards the sky and so he does with not a moment to spare as he sees a girl falling from the sky and without any time to think or react in any other fashion he catches her with his body but not his arms unfortunately for him and they both go down hard.

"Owww..."

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow... and today too, man that smarts."

The boy does his best to sit up despite the new waves of pain from the unexpected catch and fall however with that in mind his eyes shoot open and see the girl, she's laying on top of him and she's not moving.

"Ahh, a dead body!" He shouts prematurely though being as early as it is no one rushes to his aid.

Before he can continue to further panic he feels her chest move against him meaning she's breathing just unconscious thus ends the ninja's mini panic attack

He gives a sigh of relief until he feels something wet and quickly realizes it for what it is... blood.

"She's hurt!"

Quickly and carefully he moves her as gently as he is able to the ground despite his sore body he looks her over and notices that she's around his age and very beat up looking to put it bluntly, to him it looks like she was in a serious fight and lost badly.

That wasn't what was important though and neither was the fact that he didn't recognize her, with bright blond hair and markings like whiskers on her cheeks he probably should have if she was a ninja from leaf but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

He only had one job that did, he needed to help her, it was second nature for him to help those in need and she most definitely qualified as in need of help.

As he observed some more the Uchiha saw that her blood was in her hair mostly so obviously she's suffering from a head wound but is it as bad as it looks he can't tell, he's not a medic. Rin might know what to do but she's not here, he is… but bleeding from the head is never good though right?

Other than that, there's various cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs with blood here and there nothing too worrying at least at first glance unless the cuts are infected or poisoned... what does poison look like anyway?

Upon further inspection he found where most of the blood originated from it was her chest there was a large gash across it.

It was certainly the most worrisome wound the blonde had and it put the one on her head to shame. The blood coming from was the source of the stains on her dress making the original color hard to determine, it seemed to still be bleeding even whereas the other blood looked less fresh and darker like when blood starts to dry.

He knew he shouldn't pick up an injured person less you injure them more, but he couldn't think of any other way to help her since there was no way he was leaving her alone until he got help.

So, trying not to aggravate her injuries the young ninja takes off at full speed towards the hospital, nothing noteworthy happens on the way there as most people are still sleeping though one or two people might have been startled by the sight of a young ninja carrying a small bloody body still it felt like a much longer journey than it actually was due to him worrying about whether or not her injuries are life threating and if so if he'd make it on time.

-

He decides then and there while entering the hospital that while he's never going to be a medical ninja like Rin is training to be he needs to at least learn the basics and what injuries are serious, maybe even some minor first aid so they wouldn't bleed out before getting some real aid... he was quite sure that the amount of blood on her wasn't a good thing, after all how much can a small girl his age even have in her body?

Once inside those thoughts take a back seat as he calls out for some help, luckily the medical staff acts quickly, he watches them carting her away without first asking question though that doesn't last, part of him wants to go with her as he feels responsible for her after having found her, or did she find him?

Either way, it's not up to him as at that moment a nurse starts to question him.

The questions all come at once.

"What happened to her?"

"What's her name?"

"Who's her sensei?"

"Does her family know that she's here?"

Those questions and many more fell from the nurse's mouth but all Obito could say was, "I don't know...", to everything for a while until he finally just had enough of all the questions that he couldn't answer and blurted out the truth, "I don't know, okay!? She just fell out of the sky and she was hurt so I brought her here!"

That certainly silenced the nurse long enough to finally ask a question of his own, "Is she gonna be okay?"

The nurse seems to think on it for a minute before replying, "You can take a seat or come back later, and we'll inform you about what we can, since you're not her teammate or family it will not be much but at least we'll be able to let you know if she's alive."

The young ninja nods to the nurse as she takes her leave while writing furiously on her chart, he decides that's probably the best he'll get so he goes and sits down in the waiting room chair and ponders about who she is, are those marks on her cheeks a clan marking?

She's a ninja probably, so does he know any clans with marks like those? What if she's an enemy ninja? How did she get here if she is? Most importantly though... how the heck did she fall out of the sky like that?

There was something else before she fell on him he sensed something when he stopped it felt familiar, maybe Minato-Sensei would know. His eyes widen as he jumps up from his chair yelling, "I'm late!"

The Uchiha then takes off at high speed not noticing the disapproving looks from the people in the hospital.

While running towards the meeting place aka the training grounds he can see his previous daydream breaking into a million pieces as he pictures previous times such as a rude non-understanding Kakashi, a disappointed sensei and an obvious one-sided crush remaining as obviously one-sided as ever.

As he ran with this new image in mind it did make him sad until he pictured the beat up young ninja he left behind in the hospital and heaves a heavy sigh, life could be worse he supposed.

Finally arriving he stops in front of his team all of half an hour late and sucks in some air through his poor sore chest after having run so far so fast to get there since the hospital is on the opposite side of the village from their training ground area. Now that he really thought about it that might not be a smart thing. Kakashi glares, Rin shakes her head, though for once Minato-Sensei was a bit further away talking to some red-headed girl that looked to be his teacher's age and seemed yet to notice his arrival.

"What was it this time, a cat in a tree or an old lady?"

Looking hard at Kakashi as he stands straight from his slightly hunched over position of catching his breath, "No, it wasn't either of those." Obito glares back at Kakashi as he continues his annoyingly 'I'm better than you because I'm on time and don't break the rules ever stare'.

Rin just sighs at her teammate, "Then why were you late? You know this is a crucial time for us, so you need to take this more seriously Obito for your own sake at least."

Obito who had been looking at Rin when she started talking couldn't keep his eyes on her disappointed gaze for too long, so he settled for moving his eyes back to Kakashi to glare, "It's not like that! I left really early today because I am serious about our training, it's just..."

"Something came up and some poor defenseless being needed your help specifically, right?" Kakashi says all condensing like.

Stupid Kakashi thinks he's so smart and okay he is and so strong… he's that too and always on time, frustrated Obito did what he does best, tells the truth in his own unique way of blurting it out.

"She fell out of the sky, I had to help her!"

Kakashi actually blinks noticeably before catching himself and going back to his normal face while Rin looks a little more understanding, "Did someone throw a rock at her?" This, of course, causes Obito to look confused, before answering though their teacher heads over with the red-haired woman.

"Obito good you're here," Obito looks down hearing the silent 'finally' before glancing back up when his teacher continues, "before we get started today there's someone who wants to meet you all." The woman beside him steps forward with a big smile and declares herself loudly, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki," then lowering her voice to something that's not quite a whisper continues, "and Minato's future wife even if he doesn't know it yet."

Finally, she then raises her voice to a normal tone and finishes with, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you finally!"

Minato blushes a bit but continues on pretending not to have heard the future wife part, and asking them to introduce themselves, Rin politely responds, "Rin Nohara, I hope to be a great Medical-Nin like Lady Tsunade someday, please to meet you, Miss Uzumaki." She ends her introduction with a small bow, then it's Obito's turn and he gives a big smile himself while he gestures with his thumb to his chest, "I'm Obito Uchiha, the future Hokage!"

Kakashi in his Kakashi fashion snorts at this proclamation, which causes Obito to give him an ugly look in return, "Because we all know that Hokage are known for being late and catching injured birds that fall from the sky."

"Kakashi..." Minato shakes his head, muttering something about first impressions but Obito doesn't care about any of that, since he sees Minato-Sensei attention on him after Kakashi so he speaks without thinking about his teammate's full comment was beforehand, "But Sensei, it's true a girl fell from the sky, so I took her to the hospital."

Had he been paying closer attention though he'd have realized that they all thought it was a bird or some creature that had fallen from the sky during his earlier statement and thus it wasn't like they hadn't believed him in fact, Minato was so use to his lateness he wasn't even planning on bringing it up this time...

"...Um, what?" Minato looks at his youngest student like he's not quite sure what to make of him right now.

"Wait... what bird?" Obito finally comprehends Kakashi's full comment and thinks maybe for once he should have kept quiet.

"A girl?" Rin looks at her dark-haired teammate in question.

"What an interesting team you have, maybe I should get one next graduation?" Kushina half-seriously states with another grin forming.

"..." Kakashi wonders what he did to deserve this team out of all the others, surely this was some form of punishment.


	2. Uchiha phobia

Her first thought upon regaining consciousness was did Gamabunta sit on her again?

But no this was far worse... panicked eyes darted from side to side before the girl lifted her hands, they were smaller than she remembered.

Oh hell no! Not again! Her mind screamed.

Elsewhere Minato was finishing up with his team's training for the day, it had been three days since he'd brought his girlfriend to meet his team and also since Obito happened across the wounded little girl.

Who apparently fell from the sky but well Obito was one for exaggerating so… he'd take that part with a grain of salt.

It was all very strange though, the girl was one that nobody recognized or came forth to claim.

Obito had been visiting the hospital twice a day since he found her, once in the morning before training making him even later than normal something that Kakashi wasn't pleased with at all and once afterward, so far, no change.

Minato had visited once himself and even spoke to the Hokage about her, apparently, her wounds were healing fast... too fast to be considered normal but then again it could be a clan trait perhaps.

Which clan though he and no one else knew.

On the positive side, Obito was spending more time asking Rin about medical ninjutsu than asking her out or even trying to impress her which was, funnily enough, impressing her more now than when he was trying too.

"Bye Minato-Sensei, Rin see you tomorrow!" The Uchiha boy yells out with a wave pulling his sensei from his thoughts, "You forgot about Kakashi again!" Rin calls after him frustrated before telling the two of them goodbye and running off as well.

"Right bye, Obito, see you tomorrow Rin." He waves at the both of them and then glances at Kakashi who's face gives away nothing at being left out of Obito's farewell but then again it was sadly normal for Obito to 'forget' to say goodbye to Kakashi… really, he didn't know what he was going to do with the two of them.

If only he could lock them in a room together like Kushina said of course instead of settling their differences it would probably end up with one or both dead, or maybe just maimed.

Being a sensei was harder than it sounded when he was first told about it… he didn't think his own genin team was quite so problematic either.

"Well, then Kakashi how about some dinner?" The sullen-looking boy just shrugs, "I suppose."

And Kushina says she wants a genin team… she wouldn't be so eager if he handed off his to her for a few days… that idea actually had potential he thought.

-

Arriving at the hospital Obito greeted the nurses who were used to seeing him by now then he heard the news, she was awake!

That was great and before the nurse could stop him he bolted off on his way to see her, he'd been worried since he found her or rather she found him. It had been so bizarre and still, the ninja couldn't shake that familiar sensation that he'd felt right before she'd literally crash-landed on him.

Once outside her room, he didn't wait despite there being a ninja guarding it he burst inside, "You can't go in there," was heard as the ninja who he could only tell was an Anbu after the fact and mostly because the Hokage himself had turned to see him charge in.

The Hokage who had previously had an extreme look of contemplation on his face now chuckled, "It's fine," he waves off the Anbu guard, "He is simply wanting to check up on the girl he found no harm in that."

The other ninja nods before returning to his post, "Now then as you can see she's awake and doing just fine."

That reminded Obito of his purpose long enough to stop staring at the Hokage who he'd only seen before a handful of times and never alone or alone-ish because the blonde-haired girl with the whisker-like marks was sitting up in her hospital bed looking at him with a blank stare in her ocean blue eyes.

So Obito sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and apologized to his Kage before approaching the girl with a friendly expression, she looked a little pale but other than that healthy enough.

"Hi, I found you and brought you here. I'm so glad to see tha-"

"Are you an Uchiha?" The girl interrupts, he blinks confused.

Shaking it off he grins, "Yeah I'm Obito Uchiha."

"Leave." The little girl deadpans.

"Huh?" Obito looks from her blank stare to the Hokage who looked just as puzzled as he did.

"Leave." She says once more, "Why?" the Uchiha boy finally asks.

The room fell silent like the girl is trying to think of a reason for her demand when finally, it appears that she does with her next words.

"I have an Uchiha phobia." She doesn't sound like she's joking but it's hard to tell as her face is emotionless and it didn't sound sarcastic like it would say if it was coming out of Kakashi's mouth.

Even the Hokage is taken aback but it seemed he didn't know whether to be concerned or to laugh.

"What… wait have you ever even met an Uchiha before!?" The dark-haired ninja demands while flailing around.

That made her pause again and he thought 'ah ha he was right' until...

"…I've met you."

Stunned all he could do was stand there with his mouth open gaping like a fish out of water before the Hokage coughed catching the attention of the two in the room, "Well… I think she may be tired why don't you come back again tomorrow?"

"Don't come back," the little girl crosses her arms and glares at him, but he isn't Obito Uchiha for nothing, so he glares right back at her and says, "I'll come back tomorrow."

The Hokage smiles, "Good now that that's settled do try and get some sleep," Her glare leaves the Uchiha boy and turns to the Kage, "But-" He just shakes his head like a disapproving grandfather which causes her to make a 'hmpf' sound before grabbing the thin hospital blanket and pulling it over her head and laying down facing away from them.

Obito rolls his eyes at her childishness and follows the Hokage out of the room, once there the older man turns to the genin boy, "She was informing me of her situation before you showed up," the boy looked ready to ask but stopped when the other ninjas shook his head, "I'm afraid I can tell you no more on the subject but… she may have to stay here for a while so despite her earlier… words I'm sure she could use a friend."

The words 'Uchiha phobia' ring inside his head and he wants to say 'no way' to being her friend but well it was the Hokage who was asking him and well maybe she was just tired? Plus, the dark-eyed boy was super curious about her…

"…Well okay I mean she can't be any worse than Kakashi anyhow."

The older ninja just chuckles at these words, Obito wasn't joking though why didn't anyone else see just how awful his teammate really was?

-

The walk home to his district was uneventful for the most part just thinking over what had happened at the hospital... 'Uchiha phobia' once again plays over and over in his mind before he shakes his head trying not to feel hurt by the words when suddenly he feels it and stops looking around it's almost like what he felt before, just three days earlier when that girl whose name he forgot to ask fell from the sky.

The sky!

Looking up and bracing himself and half expecting another person to fall on him he blinks, nothing happens and just as quickly as it appears it's gone, but he does catch something orange at the corner of his eye.

Turning he sees nothing…

Was he imagining it?

"This is weird," maybe he needed more sleep yeah that had to be it… he hoped so anyway because he didn't need more than one childish mean girl to drop down from the sky.

Just to be sure he looks back upwards and was it him or did the sky look a little different than before?

Blinking the sky looked normal again and rubbing his eyes he decides he's been training too hard.

So giving himself a pep talk seemed the way to go, "You've been working hard lately so just go home eat a nice big dinner and then go to bed." He nods to himself, as the genin heads home he doesn't notice a figure lurking nearby one that sprints off in the direction that he just came from.

The hospital.


	3. The Masked Uchiha?

The next morning Obito was on the way to the hospital before he even stopped to think about it as he'd already fallen into a new routine.

He stopped more than halfway when he realized where he was going, "Why am I going to check on her, she's a brat!?"

She made it clear yesterday that she didn't want him around so why risk being late to training and getting hateful 'Kakashi glares' just to check up on the ungrateful girl.

Just as he was talking himself into putting off visiting her until later or possibly never he noticed something off... there were too many ninjas around the area and the hospital wasn't very far away. Did something happen? He could ask the ninja but getting a response from them would be like pulling teeth.

That's when Obito notices a group of gossiping civilians nearby and jogs up to them, "Hey what's with all the ninjas gathered around here?" He tried to downplay his worry, but he wasn't sure how well he succeeded.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" The Uchiha just shakes his head, "Apparently somebody snuck into the hospital last night an attempted to kill a patient there." One old woman tells him in a whisper-like tone.

Obito's eyes widen, "I hear it was a kid that the intruder was after." Another adds making the Uchiha thoughts go into overdrive, "A kid..." He mumbles to himself now effectively tuning out the old women.

The blonde girl pops into his head so without thinking he takes off towards the hospital.

She might've been rude, but he didn't want her to be killed, not that it was her that the intruder was after, but what if it was? Why would anybody want to kill her? She wasn't that annoying!

Arriving at the hospital in record time he gets stopped by a ninja guarding the area, "You can't go in there." He tells the younger ninja, "Why?" Obito asks all the while trying to dodge around the man.

"Because an investigation is going on, come back later." The ninja guarding the entrance to the hospital tells him without budging. Obito was stubborn though just like every other Uchiha and kept pestering the guard to be let in.

The hospital guard was busy still fending off the boy's attempts to get around him when a throat cleared behind them catching both of them off-guard, "Hokage sir I was just-"

The Hokage's expression was a weary one but still stern as he motioned for the man to stop, "It's fine the investigation is wrapping up." Obito didn't pay attention to the words exchanged after that part but vaguely understood they were to dismiss the guard.

Once the two were alone well aside from the two Anbu flanking him the Kage turned his gaze to the boy, "I guess you've heard about the intruder and came here to check up on your new friend?" Obito nods quickly, "Is she okay?"

The Hokage smiles slightly, "Her injuries are minor nothing to worry about." That didn't reassure the boy as much as he thought it would because that just reaffirmed his suspicions, "So the person who broke in was after her! Why?"

The older man's smile faded before he spoke, "If you would like to go see her before she gets discharged you should go now."

He wasn't going to tell him anything, why not? Obito thought he had a right to know but well he couldn't argue with his Kage, that just meant he'd have to ask the girl about it, wait a minute.

"She's getting discharged!? When?" The man nods, "Later on today which is why I must go now I have to make arrangements." With that he pats the boy's shoulder and walks away with his two loyal Anbu guards at his side, normally they hide out of sight when they follow him… does that mean something?

Obito shook the thought off, he hated mysteries.

Quickly sprinting inside and up to the floor with the blonde-haired ball of mysteries, he takes note of the fact that there are still quite a few ninjas loitering around, making the boy start to think that maybe the assailant got away.

Once in front of the girl's room he was sure that was the case as there were two ninjas guarding it, "Um…"

"Obito Uchiha correct?" The female ninja asks causing the genin to just nod in response to the question.

"The Hokage told us that you would be visiting sometime today, go on in but please be brief."

Nodding once more the dark-haired boy goes inside as the other silent ninja opens up the door, the door closes behind him after he takes a few steps in.

Almost just as he remembered her from the day before sat the little girl in the hospital bed, but she wasn't facing him this time, no this time she was staring outside of the window.

She was ignoring him or lost in thought the dark-eyed boy wasn't sure as with her it could be either he supposed. After a minute of watching her unmoving form, he walks forward until he's right beside the bed, that gets her attention.

"You came back…" She looks at him and for a second her face is blank and then it's angry, "why?"

"I-I wasn't going to okay but… I heard about what happened and I was worried that whoever it was might have been after you…" He trailed off and the girl lets out a sigh that sounds oddly like the words, "Stupid Uchiha…"

Before he can comment she continues, "Why worry about me, you don't know me and just cause you found me doesn't mean you have to make sure I'm okay. I. Am. Not. Your. Reasonability. Okay?" She made sure to emphasize every word in hopes of getting through to him; it didn't work.

This was the most he'd ever heard from her at once, she's right he didn't know her but that didn't matter, and he was going to tell her so.

"I may not know you, I might not even want to know you, but I know that I don't want anything bad to happen to you! You don't deserve it." She blinks, "How do you know that?"

"How do I know what?" He asks in return, "That I don't 'deserve it'?" Obito looks at her long and hard in her blue eyes and notices something then, she wanted to push him away for some reason. Well tough luck, it wouldn't work!

"Because you just don't! No one deserves to attacked like that and your just a little girl what could you have done to make someone want to hurt you anyway?" She 'hmms' but doesn't answer so he continues, "I've decided… I'm gonna protect you!"

Her eyes widen, and her mouth drops open in disbelief, but it only lasts a moment before she is laughing. "Hey what's so funny!?"

In between laughter, she raises a shaking hand and points and him, "Me?"

The girl nods, "Stop laughing I was serious!"

Still laughing she lets out an, "I k-know, that's w-what's so-so funny."

He huffs but then smiles, Obito might not have liked being laughed at especially when he made such a declaration, but he'd rather see her laughing than being all somber and angry… it just seemed to fit her more.

After a few more seconds she gets a hold of herself, "Seriously though you're just a kid-"

"I'm a ninja!" Obito declares but she continues as if he didn't interrupt her, "so don't go making such bold promises that you can't keep…" Then as if an afterthought the girl adds, "besides I don't need protection, I can take care of myself!"

"If you could do that then you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place!" He argued back, "This is nothing barely a scratch."

"Liar you were bleeding all over the place!" He shouts causing her to shout back, "I would've healed up just fine on my own I always do!" Obito counters, "Not if that guy found you before you woke up if you even did wake up!"

She yells back and for a moment they continue their quarrel until her earlier words finally hit him and he stops yelling and asks, "Wait what do you mean by 'they always do'?"

Blue eyes blink, "Huh?"

"You said you always heal up fine… do you get injured a lot?" Obito asks worriedly.

"…I just meant that I heal fast…" Her words are truthful but she's not exactly answering his question, "That's why I don't need any protection and certainly not yours, understand?"

Obito frowns, "No." She tilts her head, "No? What do you mean no?"

"I don't care how fast you heal if someone hurts you and you heal then your still gonna be in pain at first so I'm gonna protect you from that whether you want me to or not." She looks away from him and seems to be contemplating his words.

The girl doesn't think too long before looking back and him and giving her own response, "Idiot… I'm not gonna die easily but if you keep it up then you'll end up dead." Her words were supposed to scare him he guessed but he wouldn't let them. "Not gonna happen, I won't die before I before Hokage!"

Suddenly a flash flood of emotions passes across her face and it confuses him before finally she seems to settle on one: annoyed.

"Do what you want but if you get yourself killed I'll totally tell you I told you so!"

He laughs and then stops, "Oh yeah I don't even know your name."

The girl rolls her eyes, "I don't know yours either."

That starts a whole new agreement because he definitely told her his name just the day before.

Not too long into their word match, a voice calls out to them telling him he needs to be leaving, it was the female ninja guard from before.

"Okay…" He didn't want to leave because while he spent most of his time fighting with her it was different than with Kakashi who he knew really didn't care for him for some reason.

This girl though… she was trying to keep him away to keep him safe, Obito wasn't the smartest or most observant but her blue eyes gave away more than most did, so it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"I'll see you later then um…" He still didn't know her name.

The blonde just nods as if resigned to the fact that they'd see each other again, "Bye Uchiha."

"Obito." The dark-haired boy says as he leaves.

He was almost to the door when she answered back, "…Naruto."

"Huh?" He asks and stops to look back at the girl who was staring out the window again.

"…My name…" She says quietly, and he grins, "Okay see you later Naruto!"

With that, he leaves feeling somewhat accomplished until he recalls that he had a team training session this morning when he's over halfway back home and turns right back around to sprint off to said session.

-

On the way home that evening the sun was nearly gone because of the extra time he spent training with Minato-Sensei to make up for being the latest he's ever been.

Briefly, Obito thought about going to the hospital to see if Naruto had been checked out yet but it was already so late that she must have been and even on the off chance that she wasn't visiting hours ended for those who aren't family hours ago.

So, the young Uchiha was heading home and wondering what to have for dinner when a figure jumped down in front of him causing the boy to nearly trip over his own feet when jumping back to avoid walking into the person.

"Hey watch it!" He tells the taller and obviously older ninja, he was dress all in black except for the orange mask. It was strange, was he an Anbu? But didn't they only have animal masks?

Obito was still standing much to close to the mysterious man so he made to back up only to have the other ninja's hand reach out way too fast for even a ninja the boy's mind supplied and grab the kid's arm.

"Wha-" He doesn't get to finish as the man knees him hard in the stomach almost causing the boy to fall to the ground if not for the powerful grip on his arm. Obito was currently in more pain than a simple knee to the stomach should have caused him.

If he had eaten anything recently he would've been coughing it all up as it was he was already couching up a lung from the feel of it… and was that blood he was tasting? His vision was spotty as well but still, the ninja lifted his head enough to catch a glance at the glowing glaring red-eye; a Sharingan eye.

This man was an Uchiha!?

Why was he attacking him then?

"A word of advice little boy stay away from the girl… for your own safety."

With that he said was gone.

Obito collapsed fully then in both pain and confusion.

Who was he?

An Uchiha? With only one Sharingan?

Was he the one after Naruto? Why?

Did Naruto know the man was an Uchiha…

'Uchiha phobia'

Yes… she did.

What was going on?

That was his last thought before he passed out cold.


	4. Dango and Tomato

Obito woke up sore… really sore, like that time when little Itachi jumped up and down on his stomach to wake him up; feet first. Combined with another time when Kakashi nearly broke his ribs just because he was a jerk like that and totally was trying to.

It was also way too bright for some reason. That made no sense he didn't have his bed by a window despite being a natural morning person he didn't want to wake up with the sun shining down brightly on him… and there was too much white and his room wasn't white either... so that meant this wasn't his room.

Suddenly the night before came flooding back all at once and the genin sat up fast only to groan and grab his midsection. "Oh, you're awake."

Someone else was in the room? How did he not notice before... was he that out of it, ow his poor stomach too much thinking not enough curling up into a little ball.

Still, Obito lifted his head enough to make out a person. A nurse.

"They found you passed out after your training session, honestly. Now I know training is important but so is knowing your limits and when you get injured like this don't go home come straight to the hospital to-"

Obito had barely been listening but he got the gist she thought he sustained his injuries training.

"That's not what happened!" He let go of his stomach to face the nurse before continuing, "I need to talk to the Hokage."

"Now listen here young man you can't demand-"

"It's about the intruder that broke into the hospital yesterday!" She pauses and sighs with a slight head shake, "I'll let someone know but don't expect anything the Hokage is a very busy man who can't come listen to every little rumor-"

"It's not a rumor I saw him, and he kneed me in the stomach!" The woman didn't look like she believed him but said she'd let someone know before handing him an ice pack that had been in her hand and leaving him alone. He placed the ice pack on his tender stomach but didn't feel much relief though mostly it was because his mind was still racing.

Why was he being treated like a little kid, sure he was young, but he was still a ninja!

"Damn it…"

His hand not holding onto the ice pack gripped at the thin white hospital sheets in frustration.

Speaking of ninjas man from the night before had to have been a ninja too... he had to be, he was way too fast, and no one had ever hit him that hard before, not for Kakashi's lack of trying he was sure but now he was just getting off track... so mystery ninja was strong and Obito got the feeling he was holding back… it seemed like he didn't want to kill him though.

That was only a warning.

A warning to stay away from Naruto, he didn't say her name, but he didn't have to because who else would he be warned to stay away from? And the night after someone tried to kill her too, why would an assassin be after a girl? Her family? Clan? Bloodline? Those might be reasons but that man he had a Sharingan of that Obito was certain he'd know his clan's bloodline anywhere even if his hadn't yet been activated.

Still, no Uchiha would be after a kid for those reasons and if for some reason they were then the Hokage would know about it… does that mean there's a traitor? An Uchiha traitor? No, he only saw one eye so there's a possibility that it's not a member of his clan.

But that would mean… someone got ahold of one of his clansman's eyes or eye as it may be.

Obito hated that idea but was it a worse one than one of his own family members being a traitor to the Leaf?

The genin hated thinking so hard about things it wasn't his style he was more of an action guy not 'a think things over' type; so fed up he huffed and flopped backwards on the bed only to cry out once a pain from his midsection became known from the action, "Oh right my stomach… man, I hate that guy."

He was totally worse than even Kakashi.

-

Despite the nurse not thinking much about Obito's claim a message arrived shortly afterward for him to report to the Hokage office, so he got dressed in the previous day's clothes because that's all he had seeing as none of his clansmen had stopped by to check on him or bring him anything but that was normal so he didn't spare much thought on it.

Now Obito normal wasn't one to skip a meal or in this case two since he didn't make it home for dinner last night but he doubted he could stomach a meal especially a hospital one at the moment and not because of the giant bruise on it either.

He had to tell the Hokage about the possible Uchiha man.

With that thought in mind, he left the hospital in the company of the ninja who had been the one to deliver the message.

The two of them made it to the Hokage's tower without any disturbance, and once inside Obito had to force himself to focus while walking to the man's office as this was no time to be daydreaming about being Hokage.

There would be plenty of time for that afterward... but first, he needed to be professional because despite what Baka-Kashi thought he totally could be.

Standing outside the doors leading to the Third's office Obito gulped as the man beside knocked and waited for them to be given permission to enter. Once the permission was granted Obito went in alone and for once it was just him and the Third who was seated behind a desk which was covered in paperwork. It occurred to the boy that there should be Anbu guards but he couldn't see or sense them... that didn't mean they weren't there though.

Usually, Obito knew how to break the ice but this time he was facing the Third Hokage by himself at least that's what it felt like since said Anbu were doing their jobs a little too well in the boys opinion.

"Um..."

The Third looked up from the piece of paper he was currently holding and smiled tiredly before he stood up, "So I hear that you had an encounter with our would-be hospital assassin?"

It wasn't a question not really but it was the opening the genin was waiting for.

"Yeah, at least I think so he threatened me telling me to stay away from Naruto after he kneed me in the gut... but I totally could've moved if I saw it coming... I never knew someone could move that fast. He hits hard too and-"

The Hokage holds up his hand, "Not so fast, one thing at a time. Did he actually say to stay away from Naruto by name?"

"Well no he said 'girl' but who else could he have been talking about?"

"Hmmm... so he's clearly a ninja we had assumed that much and likely the same one pursuing our young friend. Did you happen to see what he looked like?"

The boy nodded.

"It was dark but I'm sure he was wearing all black except for his mask. At first, I thought he might be an Anbu, but his mask wasn't like any Anbu mask I've ever seen! It was completed orange- a great color but not idea for an Anbu because it'd stand out and I think the Anbu only wear animal masks... oh and the orange mask had a spiral-like design or pattern... with just one eye hole."

Obito pauses and the Hokage can sense his hesitation, "Go on." His tone and words are encouraging so the young ninja blurted out his next words, "I think he's an Uchiha! He had a Sharingan I saw it! I know I did but it was only one so maybe he wasn't an Uchiha after all..." Obito trails off hopeful that it was the case because he decided that while it would be bad if someone had a Sharingan it would be worse if the enemy was an Uchiha like him. How could there be an enemy Uchiha it just didn't make sense for anyone in his family to do this.

"Have you told anyone else this, that nurse perhaps?"

Obito shakes his head.

"No, I... didn't think it was information that should be told to just anyone."

The last thing that he wanted was rumors going around that his clan had a traitor in it.

"That was the right call." He walks over to the small ninja and lays a hand on his shoulder, "I know this must be hard for you but until we know the truth of this possible Uchiha we must keep this quiet."

Obito nods, "I won't tell anyone." He might be somewhat of an outsider inside of his own clan but he still was an Uchiha and didn't want his family to get into any trouble because of him, so he'd keep the secret. "Even from your clan." The older man stresses with a light squeeze to his shoulder before releasing it and the boy agrees before another person comes to mind.

"What about Naruto? She knows, right? I mean... that's why she doesn't like my clan because she thinks an Uchiha is after her?"

He just makes an 'hmm' sound that is neither an acknowledgment or a form of denial and instead asks. "So this warning do you plan to heed it?"

Obito's eyes widen, "No way! That Uchiha wanna-be doesn't scare me besides I never break a promise!"

The Third's eyes blinked a few time, "What promise is that?"

"That I'd protect her! I don't care if she's a faster healer than me I'm not gonna let her get hurt anymore." He stated boldly.

The Hokage smiled then, "I see. Well, then you must train hard to keep your promise."

Obito nodded, "I will."

The older ninja's warm smile faded before going serious again, "But if you run into this ninja you are not to engage him, you are to get away and let someone know understand?"

"But-"

"This is an order from your Hokage." The Uchiha child was stubborn as most Uchiha were it appeared so he had to issue it as an order instead of simply just stating it. It was the only way to ensure the boy's safety. The boy lost his stubborn stance and lowered his head, "I understand and I'll do as you say... if I see him again."

He hated to see the boy's downtrodden expression but it was for his own good, even if the man cared enough to only issue a warning next time things could get messier. Hopefully the man would be caught and there would not be a next time the Third thought before trying to lighten the blow the boy had just suffered, "His strengths and weaknesses are unknown that's why I can't have you go against him as you are so for now just focus on your training."

"So if I get stronger then maybe..." Of course, the boy would take his words that way, the older ninja tired not to sigh. "The situation should be resolved before then so try not to think on it anymore. Oh, and about your team they've been notified that you overdid it during training yesterday so that's the story you will need to stick to."

He added it as an afterthought but really was just trying to draw the other's attention away from thoughts of the possible Uchiha man and any idea of confornting him. Obito frowns at that but concedes and asks, "So you never did say if I could talk to Naruto about this guy."

It appeared that his tactic didn't work as once more the Uchiha genin was back to the topic of the man that was more of a problem than even the young girl that had suddenly appeared to shake up all their lives. "She has told everything she knows so just be her friend and not her interrogator." After that, he turns to go back to his desk trying to give the clear indication that there was no more to say on the subject.

Obito figured that was the end of their conversation, "Okay I'll do that then. I'll be her friend, get stronger, protect her and become Hokage!"

Hiruzen takes his sit with a chuckle, "Hokage huh? Alright if that's what you want, work hard."

"I will!" He declares before turning around and leaving with a bounce in his step despite his still sore stomach.

-

After leaving the Hokage's tower he stopped by his team's training ground and was quickly told to go home and rest for today by his sensei despite totally being up for training, how else would he get stronger? Why didn't they understand that he needed to train… his stomach growled again, stupid hunger it wouldn't beat him except it had when he was trying to argue his case with Minato-sensei and the growling interrupted his stirring speech about getting stronger and becoming Hokage.

And that was when Baka-Kashi had to open his smart mouth and make Obito sound stupid, something along the lines of 'him not being able to properly look after himself so it'd be impossible for him to look after a whole village.'

"Stupid Kakashi…" Obito mumbles as he bites harshly into his meat and chewing aggressively all the while imaging it was his horrible teammates head. His lunch was mostly peaceful aside from his mutterings and some strange stares he received for them, so it wasn't long before the boy was making his way back to his district like the night before though this time it wasn't night and he was watching more carefully as to not be caught off guard again. Obito didn't think his stomach could handle another warning not after he just ate.

Fortunately for him, nothing happened on the way home and he let out a relieved breath, "I totally could've taken him this time though…" He whispers to himself just as he walks into his district and collides with someone trying to run out. "Ofph!"

He nearly fell backward but steadied himself just in time to see what or who nearly ran him over, "Naruto?"

The girl in question seems to shake off their collision no problem, "Oh, now you get here!" The blonde steps back and glares, why was she always glaring at him? "What happened to all that talk about protecting me huh?" He blinks, what was she doing inside his district and what in the world was she going on about, instead of asking those questions Obito's smart response was, "Uh Huh?"

She pokes him in the chest at that, "Where were you last night? You should've been here to protect me from your family!" Instantly the masked man comes to mind and he freaks out, "Are you okay!? What happened?" Not noticing his sudden seriousness or very real concern the girl continued, "Of course I'm not okay I'm surrounded by Uchihas and I think one proposed to me with a dango! I mean it's not as bad as a tomato but still! I have got to get out of here I don't care what the Hokage says it's clearly not safe!"

Obito clams down immediately and blinks, "Um a dango, tomatoes… what?"

Not listening the girl continues to list her woes to the confused Uchiha boy until he realizes what she said, "Wait! You're staying here?" Naruto stops and stares at him with a 'well duh' expression before answering, "Obviously not anymore this is the last place I'd be safe I mean look at this dress," She motions to said dress with pure distaste, "the Uchiha matriarch forced on me? Is this not cruel?" Obito hadn't even noticed before she said anything, "Um what's wrong with it?"

"The color! It's all wrong?" She explains like it is obvious. It wasn't.

He nods along though remembering that he was told he always has to agree with girls when they're talking about fashion for some unknown reason less he end up sorry, girls could be scary. "Besides I can't fight in this! I don't know what that woman was thinking."

"…Yeah, not a good ninja outfit." He agrees and she nods, "I know and-"

He doesn't hear the rest of her rant as his eyes find the shiny new headband on her head instead and slowly comprehends it's meaning.

"Wait you're gonna be a leaf ninja!?"

She rolls her eyes, "No," Naruto taps her new headband, "I already am."


	5. Normalcy or the Ninja Equivalent

"How?" Obito asked not able to remove his eyes from the forehead protector signifying this girl as a genin of the Leaf just like him.

"I passed the same test that you did, why are you so shocked? You didn't think I was weak, or something did you? I told you I can take care of myself." She crosses her arms her grin once more turning into a glare.

Why did she always do that one minute she'd be bearable the next she was glaring daggers with her eyes and here he was actually worried about her, the nerve!

"Says the girl who needs protection from auntie's dress up games!"

"Oh, that does it!" She growls out before pouncing.

The two are rolling around on the ground trying to kill one another when Mikoto shows up and forcefully pulls them apart, "Really you two if you're going to act up don't do it right outside of the district, we don't want people saying things."

"She started it!" He huffs heavily as his aunt releases him.

"I can finish it to!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Obito challenges before wincing, yeah grappling in the dirt not a good idea when your whole stomach is one giant bruise. Gotta remember that he tells himself holding back a groan of pain.

Before she can retort Mikoto gasps, "Look at your kimono!"

Naruto does and then looks back to the frowning Uchiha sheepishly, "Hehe. Opps."

"Come on I'll find you something else to wear, something more durable." She sighs at the thought but it sure cheers Naruto up as she so done with dresses.

So, with that the two head back inside of the district and towards the main house. The young ninja watches them for a moment before he to heads in the direction of his home, some Uchiha civilians' wave at him as he passes, and he returns the favor with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

Then after what feels like a lifetime but is more like ten minutes, he opens his front door, "I'm home." There is no response, but he wasn't expecting one.

His house was more like a small one-bedroom hut, it had a bathroom and a living room kitchen combo. Despite its small size it sometimes felt too big for him, but at this particular moment his mind wasn't wondering to that instead it drifted to the blonde now residing at the main house.

"Having her leave here is gonna be a pain but it will make protecting her easier… I hope."

Talking to himself within the confines of these walls was common and helped him to fill the quiet so that's just what he did for the next few minutes he ranted until he cooled down.

Then he felt tired so laying on his living room floor he dozed off only to be startled awake seemingly seconds later though in reality it'd been about an hour.

Naruto was sitting on his legs and had pulled up his shirt for some reason the sleepy mind of the almost teenager could not register it properly so instead he blushed and stammered trying to dislodge her.

It didn't work.

Finally, her words reached his brain though.

"I thought you were moving funny, how'd you get this?"

"Huh?"

Yup still as eloquent as ever good job he scolds himself inwardly.

The new genin rolled her eyes and poked his stomach making him understand her questioning, "Oh that! It's nothing just you know training…" Her expression says she's not buying it, but he forges on, "Now can you get off of me?"

She quirks her eyebrow and then suddenly notices his blushing face and smirks, "Don't worry even if it wasn't a blue-ish mess I'm sure there'd be nothing to see."

"What!? Are you saying I don't have any muscles?" He sits up again this time she slides off with a shrug, "I didn't say that you did."

"Yeah well it's mostly all beneath the surface I'm like super strong and only getting stronger!" He then flexes his arm, "Ha there see that?"

Naruto's eyes squint noticeably as if she was trying to see his supposed muscle then she can't keep a straight face at his pout and starts to laugh.

"I feel like my manliness is being targeted." He grumbles.

He watches her laugh at his expense yet again and rolls his eyes, "You'd probably get along with Baka-Kashi…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… what are you doing here anyway?" If he had his way the two would never meet the last thing he needed was to be attacked from both sides.

"Oh that…" Her previous joy seemed to be swept out of her.

"Naruto?"

Looking down at his floor and taking a deep breath she begins, "So the Hokage told me that there wasn't any opening in the genin teams, so I'm supposed to take turns tagging along during training and missions…" Her voice trailed off as she fidgeted with a stray strand of string coming from his worn-out mat.

Obito wondered if he should say anything but she seemed deep in thought about something. What could be bothering her about getting to train and do missions? The lack of a steady team maybe? For some reason he didn't think so.

Before he could come up with any other theories, she stopped fidgeting and continued as if she hadn't stopped in the first place.

"…and he said since I well kinda know you I'm supposed to work with your team for the first week."

"That's great Minato-sensei is awesome he'll show you the ropes and there Rin too I'm sure you'll like her!" He didn't mention the final member of his team and she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah… great."

Her enthusiasm or lack thereof went over Obito's head as he started telling her about Rin and his sensei.

Still so much for never letting her and Kakashi meet he wasn't looking forward to that, either they'd clash cause his teammate was just that unlikable or they'd bond over tormenting him.

"They sound great and all…" Eventually she buts in seeming to be bored but it almost looked like she was sad? That made no sense. "but they're not here so what about you?"

"Um, what about me?" He scratched his check embarrassed.

Naruto wraps her arms around her legs and rests her head against her knees, "You have so much to say about others but nothing about yourself, are you that boring?"

"Wha- me boring, no! I'm awesome, the next Hokage and pretty soon I'll unlock my Sharingan and it'll totally be the strongest one ever!" Some unknown emotions flickered across her face but were gone to quickly for him to decipher them, before he could wonder if he maybe shouldn't take about his family's eyes, she distracted him again.

"Hmm… yup you're boring. It's a good thing I'm here then."

Obito protests, "Kakashi is the boring one not me!"

Naruto wasn't listening though no instead she was up and wandering around his house, no she was snooping. He jumped up and trailed after her, "Hey what're doing?"

"Your house needs more character."

He looked around his traditional house, it was mostly clean as he aired it out often enough. And despite being a boy leaving alone it was without clutter. The occasional ninja scroll and his orange googles hanging on the wall where he hung them earlier were really the only thing that might have personalized it but Obito was never really materialistic and he had few things to feel sentimental about.

His mother's old tea set was tucked away safely in his kitchen cabinets and he still had some of his fathers' old clothes boxed up somewhere but that was all.

Pushing those thoughts aside he jumps in front of the girl keeping her from continuing her quest to scout his house out.

"And you need better manners."

She shrugged undeterred, "What I need is something to do before I die of boredom."

"Okay like what?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute and it made her look cute when she tilted her head it made her pigtails look like one was slightly higher than the other. No, they looked like that without her tilting her head. He doubted his aunt did them or else they'd be perfect, but this seemed to suit her more.

She clapped her hands together, "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"You know the area better than I do so take me somewhere."

It wasn't a request but that's not what bothered the boy. "Take you somewhere?" A blush spreads across his face, "L-Like a date."

"Of course not! I wouldn't date a kid." She scoffed.

"You're a kid too!"

Blue eyes blinked, "Huh, I guess you're right."

Did she really forget her own age?

"You're weird."

"And you're blushing," It was true he could feel it, but he still wanted to deny it, "so come on take me out!"

His slight blush flared back up, "Stop making it sound like a date!"

And now she was blushing too, "I'm not!"

-

"It's like a village inside of the actual village…" Naruto mumbles to herself but he hears her and grins, "Yeah the Uchiha district has everything!"

The blonde frowns at this before looking back at him, "I guess that's convent but no terrible sociable."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Obito looks around them and sees plenty of Uchihas mostly civilians and kids but they're happy enough and none of them seem to look unsociable though some are staring probably because they don't recognize the very un-Uchiha girl walking with him.

Naruto shakes her head, "Never mind, so what are we doing I passed all this on the way to your house."

"Yeah you passed by it, but you didn't really see it! This is the market area where they sell food mostly but just over there to the right there's a restaurant section with three full sized restaurants and two cafes! Then there's the fields where we grow our food out past that, they even care for some livestock, not much most meat comes from outside of the district, but we do have plenty of chickens, so eggs aren't a problem. The main house where you're staying has the biggest training yard but there's a few smaller ones shattered around oh and the main house also has a pretty nice garden too."

Naruto doesn't say anything as she follows the excited chattering boy.

"There's also a park but it's mostly were the little kids play while their parents work and if we keep going straight, you'll run into the Uchiha police station! Let's see what else, oh yeah, we have a few shops for things like clothes and weapons. We don't really have one for household supplies though I didn't even know about that until I broke my frying pan last year."

"All it needs is its own academy huh?" She finally interjected before he could continue.

Obito's eyes widen.

"I'd never thought about that before; how cool would that be?"

The new genin frowned, "Would it be?"

"…Sure, why not?"

Naruto looks around the bustling district before focusing back on her tour guide, "If you had gone to an academy here then why would you ever leave?"

"…To do missions?" Obito felt like he was being quizzed by his sensei and he didn't much like it, couldn't she just tell him her point?

"Then you wouldn't know your teammates, your sensei who is apparently so awesome."

Thinking he finally got where she was going with this he smiled, "Sure I would! Just cause you aren't in the same team doesn't mean-"

"Do you talk with other teams much?" Obito thought it was like she already knew the answer but, how could she?

"Um… not really but we've been busy since the academy."

"If you're too busy to see the people you went to school with now then how would you have ever made time for people from another school? People you probably would never had spoken with in the first place."

Fair point, "Okay, okay I get it!"

"Do you?" Her gaze was searching his own for something but what he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, it's better that we only have one academy."

Naruto drops her eyes and sighs.

"What? That's what you were saying right?"

"Sure," the blonde looked ahead and suddenly pointed, "hey look cats!"

Obito's eyes followed her outstretched hand to said cats, "Oh those are just some ninja cats."

"Ninja cats?"

"Yeah most of the older Uchiha ninjas have one so the district is full of them especially around here because of the cat café."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as they left the cats and she nearly squealed, "Cat café? What's that?" He starts to explain to the hyper-excited blonde, but she just grabs his arm before he can and starts pulling him towards the restaurant area, "We gotta go!"

"To the Cat Café?"

"Of course!"

"But-" She ignored his protests and didn't see the reappearance of the blush upon his cheeks, "It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date…" The flustered ninja repeats his new mantra under his breathe as he's pulled along to one of the most popular dating sites in the district.


End file.
